Zelda War of the Disciples
by bytbyt
Summary: A young man named Uther has found the land of Hyrule on his travles and an evil force has followed him there. What does it want from him and what threat does it pose to Hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Zelda is owned by Nintendo and Disciples 2 is owned by Strategy first

Story: Uther a young man from Nevendaar has been traveling for some time trying to find a very strong exorcism and has come across the land of Hyrule unknown to him something familiar and unpleasant has been following him

Writing by: Myself, PRIMALPS2 and Vahn232

Chapter 1

As Uther walks into Hyrule from beyond its borders he looks at the landscaping hoping to find the knowledge he seeks and suddenly noticed that the land to the west was changing into a volcanic landscape Uther beings to run in a panic but trips and falls knocking him self out.

A few minutes later he wakes to find an elf clad in green and a blue fairy looking down at him

"What happened to you?" The elf asked with a chuckle

Uther gets up and looks at the elf

"Don't concern your self with me you must tell your leaders to prepare for war quickly!"

"Huh"

Uther points to the west to wear the grass landscape of green grass is changing to a field of ash with lava cracking out of the ground

"That's their first sign of their presence the Legions of the Damned are here"

"Don't worry Link can handle it" The fairy said who seemed to be referring to the elf

"You fool one man cannot stop the death that will insure!"

They all turned their heads up toward the sounds of laughing to see a female demon

"Death can be avoided you know oh but where are my manners I am Zaloru commander of the Legions of the Dammed all we want is the boy hand him over and we might let you live, if you fail to comply more horrible things like this will happen"

Zaloru snaps her fingers and a giant black dragon flies in over Koriki forest from out of nowhere and starts to set it a blaze then flees away

"Ahhhhhh! NO KOKORI VILLAGE" The fairy screamed and then turned toward Zaloru "We will never give you Link!"

"Not the elf you fool him" She said pointing to Uther

"Are empty threats a demons only way to get what it wants?"

Uther draws the Wight Blade an ancient looking rusted black sword and uses it to create a gust of wind in the direction of the forest the puts of the fires

"Do whatever you please your only staling the enviable we WILL retrieve our lord"

With that Zaloru teleported herself to the Legion's capital

"Thanks for saving my home but what did she want with you?" Link asked him

"You should know better then to not get into the affairs of your noble betters"

Uther said as he headed off towards the Hyrule town market

"Well that was rude who the heck does he think he is?"

"Eh what ya gonna do, come on Navi lets get out of here"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Sir just tell me what the problem is I don't have all the time in the world"

" There are some weird people in white robes in the graveyard I'd go check it out but..."

"Ok I'll check it out for you"

Zeke surged as he walked off towards the graveyard

"Typical after I just get back from a 10 year journey I get an assignment"

As Zeke enters the graveyard he sees 6 people in white robes wearing cow skulls that seem to be chanting in some odd tongue

"Bah tou yout Bah yur goutf gyout forghyt"

"Hey could you move it along before you wake the dead "

The cultists spot their dark prays, turn around and shoot fire balls at Zeke

"BAY DAH HUMFH!"

Zeke dodges the attack, draws his bow and fires 6 arrows each of them hit their target and the Cultists die their bodies then turn to ash

"...Well that was odd"

Zeke puts his bow away and leaves

"Mistress Zaloru I have herd the words of Bethrazan to me, their are 6 medallions which are the source of power to 6 sages we need to destroy them or Bethrazan will not be able to return"

"Tell me Arch-Devil will this kill the sages as well? "

"No but it will weaken them "

"Pitty I was hoping they would die in the process where are these medallions?"

"At the center of 6 temples but we cannot enter the one know as the temple of time"

"I'm sure Bethrazan will take care of it as for the others send forth some of are minions to take of that on top of that let us send a "message" to all the races of this land to get them to ban together. It would be more fun to wipe them out all at once do you not agree Laztogha?"

Laztogha knew what it ment when a high rank demon called a non-high rank demon by its name that he was now a leader of a small army

"It will be done at once" The Arch-Devil said with a wide dastardly grin

During this time A possessed villager opens the door to the temple of time and runs over to the middle of the temple looks down at the medallion of the Sage of Light and starts to bash it with his skull until it breaks killing him in the processes

Uther throws down yet another book not finding what he's looking for

"I don't believe it they have no knowledge of demons at all let along exorcism all they seems to care about is this Triforce thing its pathetic they've never even herd of the Elven Galleon

Uther opens the Library's doors and storms out

''I need to find Link somehow but my father won't let me go'' she murmurs to herself. Zelda could feel that something was wrong Rauru had just spoken to hair telepathically saying that he suddenly felt weaker for some reason she was so caught up in all this that she accidentally bumped into Uther "Opps sorry about that"

"Your this kingdom's heir correct well heres some words of advice watch your back from now on " With that he left Hyrule market town

_I'm the kingdom's heir but what…_ A feeling of dread washed over her and she ran to a guard and ask him, ''Do you know if anything has happened to my father!?''

The guard looked at her and his mouth started to foam like a rapid dog

"DEAD JUST LIKE YOU WILL BE!"

Zeke jumped out form the corner and blocked the possessed guard's spear with his dagger

"What is this get possessed by a demon day?"

Zeke then slit the possessed guards thought with his dagger then put it away.

"Your highness I have a feeling that this is just the beginning and the wall that defends the castle and the market won't put up punch of a defense against these things, with your permission I'd like to take all the Fort builders weapon smiths and town guards under my jurisdiction to build a barracked"

Zelda didn't know who this man was but he did have the symbol of the Hyrulian knights archer division ''You have my permission try save the market townspeople, take the men you might need ill be safe here I think'', Zelda said to the man.  
She turned and started for a door going into the castle.


End file.
